


Focus Light

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Allura Altea is determined to find and take down the secretive and carefully hidden  GALRA society who had plague their Altean nation for centuries. However, her main objective was to find her brother, who was kidnapped when he was still in their Mother's womb.Along with her trained and odd bunch paladins, they will go great lengths and odd missions to fulfill their promises.But can their hearts be strong enough to face the cold reality of deceptions and betrayals?[Yeah, I'm still not good with summaries.]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello! This is my first Voltron fic writing, but I've been typing up other fandom fics for awhile and I do cross-post with my other account on Fanfiction. I apologize for this chapter being short, but it's a good start once I start to churn out future chapters.
> 
> This plot will not leave me until I typed it out. I'll probably be in this writing mood for a long while so probably expect some quick updates in the coming days.

** Prologue **

 

  
  
A beautiful, young-looking woman smiled vibrantly as her lithe, long fingers intertwine with small, chubby fingers while she spoke soft and low of her simplified instructions of roping and twirling the red yarns around the long needle and intersecting them carefully with each movements. Her small crystalline blue eyes locked in determinations before her whole body relaxed and looked up at her mother with the brightest smile and amazement in her eyes.  
  
"You did it, my sweet little girl. Keep that pace up and it will be done before your father comes home. " as she patted her head with gentleness.  
  
"Mommy!" as she held up her partial creation. "I can't wait to show Father, but mommy, when will he come out?"  
  
She smiled while her right hand did a circular rubbing on her enlarged stomach. "Very soon, Allura."  
  
Little Allura placed her knitting aside and moved closer to her Mother where she placed the right side of her head on her Mother's stomach with both hands on each side. Her eyes widen with amazement and looked up to her Mother, who looked exactly like her in adult version except for her hair was at shoulder-length with two long colorful beads resting along each side of her platinum hair.  
  
"He kicked! My little brother kicked for me! "  
  
"Yes dear. He is very active inside and full of energy. " she chuckled. " It just means he will be ready to come out soon. "  
  
Little Allura perked up happily and went back listening to her unborn sibling. Her little right hand replicated the same gentle circular motion like her Mother.  
  
"I cannot wait when you come out. I'll be the best and most fun big sister you will ever have! "  
  
Her mother smiled as she looked up to see her husband, who just got out of his long meeting, walking towards them with nervous smile while rubbing the back of his head and a small lion plush in his hand.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
"FATHER!" as Allura was yelling and crying out loud as she ran towards one of her Father's meeting rooms when he was currently holding an important meeting.  
  
She slammed the door opened hard and loud as every occupant in the room were spooked by the sudden intrusion. One of the occupants, Coran, who was standing next to her Father ran towards and quickly scooped up her up as he tried to calm her down.  
  
Allura was blurring her words as she wailed to her Father as he walked towards her with haste and calming her so he can understand what she was trying to speak.  
  
"Allura, my little girl, calm and speak clearly. What's the matter? "  
  
"Mommy!" as she sniffled. "Mommy is gone! Someone took Mommy! "  
  
Her Father, Alfor stiffened and took Allura from Coran who silently understand his commands as his trusted advisor and friend dashed out immediately to commence the search. Alfor wiped her daughter's tears with his thumb and stroking her short, platinum hair behind her small ear.  
  
"Tell your Father exactly what happened."  
  
She wiped her nose with sleeve arm and looked up to her Father with teary, red eyes. "Mommy was in pain and told me to find Dr. Gorma since it was time for her baby brother to come out."  
  
With a few more sniffle. "The moment I stepped out of Mommy's room, I heard something crashed in her room so I ran back and saw Mommy passed out and laid on her bed with this scary, black-hooded person standing close to Mommy."  
  
Black-hooded person? No, it cannot be. She was exiled and banished from a sealed prison. Unless...  
  
"Father, that scary person laughed so creepy and glared at me with the most scary red eyes ever." as Allura placed hands on both side of her head while shaking. The way It looked at her still haunted her mind and probably it will stay within her mind forever.  
  
He gave a gentle rub on her back. "Anything else happened?"  
  
Allura wrapped her arms around his neck and cried out more fresh tears streaming down her face. "It told me to tell you, Father, that everything will be going as planned with my baby brother."  
  
Alfor stiffened. No, it cannot be. It cannot be true... Then she must be...  
  
He stopped with the thought and looked down at his little princess. "We find them, Allura. I will find them with my every last breath in this entire world. "

  
  
_ My beautiful and strong-willed wife, I pray for your safety, but I know you will do everything to protect our son. Pray the heavens for our son's safety until we find him. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Enter the Paladins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A short, teasing chapter. =3 With a slight M-rating at the end of this chapter.
> 
> I will be incorporating some characters from the 80's and GoLion version of the series so let's see if you can spot them. x3

** Altean Nation History **

  
  
A beautiful city ruled by the great Alfor Altea, who has the heart of steel and yet, gentle with his people. He ruled with great authority and strong sense of justice and compassion.  
  
Alongside his ruling was his beautiful, strong-willed, and slightly temperamental wife, Fala Althea. Her beauty was well-recognized along with her unusual way of how she was able to court and married their King. Beside Coran and some of their trusted advisors, no one knew how it happened. Only murmur of rumors spread across their people.  
  
With the birth of their first princess, Allura, the nation celebrated with grand festivity for the whole day. It wasn't until seven years later (and several pleas from their daughter to have another sibling) came the announcement their second child. Everyone was excited about the news especially with the young princess who would always smile and mentioned how she will be the best sister.  
  
However, there was no celebration. No joy nor happiness came around that particular day when the baby prince was supposed to be born. The exiled witch kidnapped his mother while he was still in her womb.  
  
One year later with several tiresome days and nights of extensive search, they found the Queen's body floating down the stream, southwest side of the main city, when it was discovered by many fisherman who were spooked and traumatized by several burnt scars around her torso area and both of her arms. The only object they knew it was the Queen was her muddy Balmaran crystal necklace that was still in perfect shape and the color of her daughter's eyes. There was another colored Balmaran crystal etched next to blue crystal, and that was when they knew the young prince was still alive as his color was white and pale in comparison to his sister. His true color will show once he turns seven years old as it matches his eyes.  
  
Alfor never gave up hope and search for his son until his death when he was assassinated by the Galra Society. Allura took over his ruling at the age of 14.  
  
  
** Galra Society History **

  
  
No one know the true upbringings and nature of this secretive society except for it was ruled by the traitorous Zarkon, who was once the supporter and trusted friend of Alfor. The cause of his betrayal was unknown, and Zarkon was completely exiled from the Altean Nation.  
  
Several years later, there was an ominous rumor that Zarkon found out where the exiled witch, Haggar, was kept sealed and released from her confines. It didn't take long for Zarkon to build his empire and craftily took over other nations as he kept his main base from prying eyes.  
  
Their main objective remains hidden.

 

 

* * *

 

   
  
  
His dark blue eyes narrowed while scrunching his nose as he skimmed through the data text halo screen from his watch and plopped his face, chin down first, on the table with his arms stretched out.  
  
"Who the hell wrote this stuff? Did they hire a toddler to type this up? I could type up better than this! " as he exasperated. " First of all, why am I am reading this?! "  
  
"Lance, you asked me to give you something to read and I did."  
  
"But Hunk, I want to know who wrote this. It's so... I don't know... uninformed. "  
  
A small tick form on his right temple. "Well, sorry Lance! Next time, I'll ask my eight years old self to type a better history paper for you to read. "  
  
Lance blinked twice and quietly responded with an "oh" before he turned off his watch. He muttered a soft apology when he brought both of his arms close to him in a cross and resting his forehead.  
  
Hunk sighed. He turned off the burner of the stove and placed a glass lid over the pan as he walked towards his best friend who was sitting in the huge dining room. He pulled the chair back where he sat across from Lance and placed his right elbow on the table while resting his chin on his open palm.  
  
"Did you have an argument with Shiro?"  
  
Lance muttered something incoherent for Hunk's hearing. With another sigh, he poked Lance's head with his free hand. Lance swatted the intruding hand away as he looked up with his chin resting on his other arm.  
  
"No, we didn't have an argument. It's just I feel nervous for today's meeting. "  
  
"OH! You mean your lunch date at the Red Lion Cafe? " as Hunk's eyes twinkle brightly when he mentioned the cafe's name.  
  
Lance stuttered and got up quick from his seating with both of his hands on the table. "How----how did you know?!"  
  
"Shiro texted Pidge and I yesterday about how nervous you will be." He held up one hand. "Before you say anything, he owed Pidge several lunches and hence, she will be coming and was the one who picked the designated date place."  
  
"But Hunk, it's just that----"  
  
"Say no more, Lance. You should get ready soon since we are supposed to be there in an hour and we know how busy it gets during lunch hour. " He smiled. " Beside, I want to check it out since I heard they have amazing food! "  
  
Lance nodded, but slumped into his chair again. Hunk gave a small chuckle as he saw his best friend got up fast and went to his room to change out his current (fifth one within 30 minutes) while texting to Shiro that they will be a bit late due to Lance's nervousness.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
** [ Sorry Shiro. (>__<)! **  
  
** (T_____T) We are going to be a bit late. **  
  
** Lance got nervous and change his outfits five times already. (¬_¬) **  
  
** Be there in 10 minutes! ε=ε=┏( >_<)┛ **  
  
** - Hunk ] **  
  
  
  
Shiro smiled as he read the text from Hunk and placed his phone in his pocket. He gave an apologetic look to his seat mate on his right who was sitting with his arms crossed on his chest along with his eyes closed and legs crossed. There was a slight piercing feel in his heart when staring at his friend's resting form.  
  
_ Keith. _  
  
He remembered Keith still being cute in his mid-teens and quite temperamental when they first met. Ah yes, nothing like a good front choke hold on the neck while back against the wall and thought you were his stalker's type of meeting. Or was it after when he carried him on his shoulder and just spanked him for fun because he won't stop thrashing around which he gave the cutest yelp and growl and that was when he felt something click within him.  
  
That was a few years ago when Shiro was 18 years old when he first met Keith.  
  
Now in his early twenties and slightly mature look minus his same mullet hairstyle, he was beautiful. As if he was in a trance, Shiro's metallic hand reached out slowly towards Keith until his fingertip was a mere inch away from Keith's strand.  
  
"Don't." with his soft, sleep-induced whisper. "They're here."  
  
Shiro continued to watch Keith stretching out both of his legs straight and arms up with a quiet yawn and rubbing both of his sleepy eyes.  
  
Still beautiful and cute.  
  
Another thought was still fresh in his mind. A thought he wished he could forget from his words. I love you to the point of letting you go, Shiro.  
  
But I love you that I don't want you to let go. That was Shiro's thought, but he never got to voice those words before Keith left him. Why, Keith?  
  
He slapped both of his cheeks and breathing in a calm manner as he got up from his seating and walked towards his friends especially towards Lance as he gave him a hug and peck on his soft cheek. Shiro moved along with hugging Hunk and ruffling Pidge's short brown hair with his usual smile.  
  
Keith's eyes watched carefully with Shiro's friends especially with that lanky, brown-haired male called Lance. He heard of them from Shiro and then some from his own research. The big guy next to Lance must be Hunk, but why the little one next to him was called Pidge? It confused him since he knew what Pidge really was. He'll ask him again for clarification.  
  
Keith stood up from his seat and walked towards the crowd with his hands in his pockets of his long, dark maroon coat. He stood behind Shiro when he moved aside for Keith as he introduced him to his friends.  
  
"Guys, this is Keith Kogane." as Shiro introduced him with an open palm up before switching to his other hand towards his friends. "Keith, these are my friends. The big guy over there is Hunk Garret. Little one next to him is Katie Holt, but we called her Pidge. And this is my partner, Lance McClain. "  
  
He removed his right hand from his pocket and shook hands with Hunk first (a strong, comforting grip), then Pidge (somewhat playful from her loose grip), and lastly to Lance (somewhat constricting meaning he does not like him) where he held the contact a bit longer. Lance raised a suspicious brow and did a low yelp when he felt his hand turned 90 degrees with a slight pressure felt around his left ring finger. Keith was humming softly until he released Lance's smooth fingers. It was smoother than any females he had encounter. He must be the high-maintenance type.  
  
** CRACK. **  
  
Both Pidge's and Hunk's jaws dropped wide open and Shiro was already clasping his hands on Lance's shoulder when he felt his lover's body quivering. A subtle huff and small smile escaped from Keith's mouth when he raised his left hand to rub the stinging feel on his right cheek.  
  
He must be Shiro's ex. When both Pidge and Hunk looked at each other.  
  
"Keith, I'm---" Shiro stopped when he saw Keith held up his hand.  
  
"No, Shiro. I deserved it. " as Keith regained his posture and gave a low growl when he felt the vibration in his pocket. Damn their timing.  
  
Keith took his deep breathe and whipped out his phone from his pocket to skim through the message before touch sliding his screen to make a quick call. He pointed with his thumb for Shiro and his friend to take a seat while he turned around to speak. Shiro nodded and guided the others to their seating with Lance next to him and gave a gentle rub on his lover's smooth hand where it was still pale red from striking Keith's cheek.  
  
"Lance, how's your hand now?" in his soft, gentle voice.  
  
Lance took a deep breathe and gave one of his cheeky smiles. "It stings, but it's not like I haven't hit anything harder than this before. Though, I felt better now that I got it out of my system. "  
  
"I'm sorry about this."  
  
"Why are you apologizing for? I'm happy that you're finally opening up to me, Shiro. " as Lance removed his hand from Shiro's hold and placed it on his cheek. " You seem to forget what I said on the day that we started our relationship. "  
  


 

  
  
**_ "Okay Shiro. Promise me one thing so this can be official. " as Lance smiled with his hands both on his hip. _ **  
  
**_ Shiro raised a brow. "Alright Lance. I promise. " _ **  
  
**_ Lance raised his right arm and pointed Shiro with his index finger. "If you ever introduce me to your ex, I get to slap him without your interference." _ **  
  
**_ "Lance..." _ **  
  
**_ He held his right hand up in the stop motion. "I know what you're going to say, Shiro, but it is my way of sayingthatI'll be the one who will make you happy and that he's the biggest idiot to let you go." _ **

 

  
  
  
Shiro gave a small chuckle. "It slipped my mind a bit."  
  
Pidge looked at Hunk and did the 'gagging motion' with her index finger pointing at her open mouth. It was embarrassing to watch for them. Hunk held the menu high enough to cover his face. Keith was watching the couple with disinterest eyes as he listened to his voice messages left by his acquaintances from work.  
  
Keith sighed as he slipped his phone back in his pocket after the last message and looked at the others. "It's nice to finally meet Shiro's friends in person after I've heard so many about you all, but apparently, work has pile up quick while I was gone for an hour."  
  
He looked at Shiro. "I'll have it done by the promised date."  
  
"But Keith, don't you have other clienteles before my request?"  
  
A quick wave of his hand as if it wasn't important. "They can wait. You're just a special VIP above other VIPs. Anyways, lunch is on the house so order whatever you want. I've already let the wait staff know. "  
  
As Keith walked towards the door, he stopped near the doorway and glanced over at Lance with a smirk. "You hit like a girl."  
  
"WAIT WHAT? YOU COME BACK HERE, MULLET AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE! " as Lance stood up immediately and pointing at the empty doorway.  
  
Pidge chuckled which made Lance glared at her immediately and slumped down in his seating with his arms crossed and mumbling random not-so nice words.  
  
"So Shiro," it was Hunk who finally spoke up after that awkward moment, "what does Keith do when he said you're the VIP of all VIPs?"  
  
Leave it to Hunk to break the ice.  
  
Shiro paused and hummed. "He's a freelance jeweler designer, and I guess it comes with perks of being a close friend."  
  
You mean being his former lover. When all three of them stared at Shiro.  
  
He pointed at the onyx bayard pin with a v-carved Jade crystal that was on Pidge's shirt which was on the top right side of her shirt, "He made that with my request as your birthday present. "  
  
"He did?" as Pidge looked at her pin carefully. "You could have told me earlier! Did you know how annoying it was for people around me asking where I got it from?! "  
  
"Sorry Pidge." as Shiro held both hands up. "I promised Keith that I didn't let anyone know it was his work."  
  
"Wait. Hold up, Shiro. Is he the same one who made my pin too? That yellow shining bayard pin? " Hunk asked.  
  
"It's Citrine crystal he used, Hunk, but yes, it was him."  
  
"Wait, why don't I get anything fancy like that? That's not fair! " as Lance puffed his cheek.  
  
Shiro laughed and kissed Lance's puffed up cheek. "I haven't forgotten about you, and it's a surprise. You will have to wait. "  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but after last night's tedious mission, I'm starving and about to order about everything on menu's first page alone." as Hunk's eyes scanned through each lines of the menu.  
  
"Yeah! Let's do that! " as Lance grabbed the menu and skimming through. " Let's break that Mullet's pocket since he said it was on the house. "  
  
Shiro just smiled with his arms crossed as he watches the others skimming through the menu and giving out orders to the poor waitress who had to take their orders on top of Hunk's persistent questions about the ingredients. He'll order Allura's and Coran's portion afterwards for to-go.  
  
You can't really break his wallet since he's the owner of this place. He was going to keep that a secret for a little longer.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Prorok, why have you come slithering back here?" as she hissed out her words. "He does not tolerate failure."  
  
"Haggar. I request to see the Lord, not you. " as he was about to step forward, there was a loud screech before fading into a meowing sound.  
  
Prorok looked down and glared at the offending blue feline that appeared near Haggar's side from the shadow.  
  
"If you wish for an audience, then finish the task you were given, Prorok." as she watched him with unseen eyes. "And get rid of those unwanted pests. They must be eliminated. "  
  
Both of his hands balled up tight and biting his lower lip hard as he controlled his anger. This witch. I will take care of her once I'm done with those inferiors Altean Paladins.  
  
"Vrepit Sa." he turned heels and left fuming.  
  
"Insolent fool." as she turned the opposite direction. "Come, my devil cat Kova, let's go see how our darling child is doing."  
  
Her cat made a screeching meow and follows its master as Haggar placed her hand on the center pad of the door and walked in the grand room silently as she listened to the delicious sound of pain mixed with the smell of fresh blood.  
  
She strolled through the huge room, while following familiar trails of the child's clothing thrown haphazardly on the plush, purple rug floor, and stopping a foot away behind the throne chair in front of her.  
  
"Sire, Prorok was a failure."  
  
With his deep raspy voice from his seating, "His weakness was his downfall. "  
  
"I've already informed Sendak."  
  
With a smirk etched on his hidden face, "Do you have a task for the child? "  
  
She bowed. "Yes sire. Those pests will begin infiltration of Prorok's territory tomorrow night. "  
  
His long, callous index following the trails of the child's spinal area causing the boy's body to shiver uncontrollably on his lap.  
  
"Retrieve and Erase." as he moved close to the child's ear with a deep, commanding purr voice and licking his ear lobe.  
  
The child nodded and his voice cracked low and husky. "Vrepit Sa..."  
  
Such a beautiful killing doll painted in all red.  
  
"I shall take leave, sire." as she bowed away and turned to leave when--  
  
"Haggar."  
  
She paused and waited for his next command.  
  
"Execute your fun with your precious Druids."  
  
Tilting her head down and with a wide sinister smile, "Thank you, Lord Zarkon. "  
  
She disappeared in great haste with her black magic along with her blue cat.  
  
With a grin etched on his lips, Zarkon returned his full attention back at the child in front of him, fully exposing his sweat-glistened lithe form on his lap, riding on him and withering in pleasure. His eyes are blindfolded by the red silk ribbon that matches many hues of red all over the his beige-toned body.  
  
"Do you want your release, child?" with his large, callous index finger teasing the tip of the dripping precum and tracing the admire work of this purple jeweled cock ring fit snugly around the hard, twitching cock. A quick mental note to get a matching collar for this child. To mark his claim.  
  
"Yes, my lord." as he placed both of his hands on Zarkon's broad shoulder blades for support and panting heavily with each thrusting. "Please..."  
  
With his other free hand, he cupped the child's chin hard, tilting his head backwards, and leaning close to savor the scent and tasting his salty, wet skin.  
  
His deep murmuring voice pressed against skin sending tiny tremors down his exposed body, "Do not forget your place. "  
  
"Pull that stunt once more," with a harsh grasp and tug around the jeweled cock ring, "I will break  every single ounce of your freedom. "  
  
A harsh gasp of air and being choke by his own coughs, the child's body trembled violently as not only his own harsh and painful release, but with Zarkon's inside his trembling body. His body felt limp while in the sitting position from Zarkon's strong hold of his chin. He felt his head gravitating towards him and felt something chapped and moist against his lips as his eyes began to feel heavy.  
  
Those last words he heard before darkness took over his conscience.

  
_** You belong to us, my dangerous Red Paladin. ** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Retrieve and Erase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter took longer than expected since I was struggling how to even begin the chapter. Now that I've set up the premise, expect the next chapter in the coming days~

_ This is so not happening. My baby is being touched by an outsider! No one touches my baby. _

  
  
Pidge's mind went overdrive with calculations and scenarios of how to get out of her bonds and retrieving her precious laptop that was being touched by her lone masked captor. Both of her wrists were bound on the cushioned black chair's armrest while her ankles bound together tight, but not constricting. Her mouth was gagged by a piece of plain white fabric.  
  
She was cursing her luck. Her outbursts muffled by the fabric as she watches the huge screen with the download bar status sliding quick to ninety percent completions and her own laptop's screen status. However, her laptop was giving a different status as it was being erased. Pidge's mind prayed hard for others to come quick after activating the silent distress signal from her normal-looking watch before being tied up.

  
  
_ Come on, guys. If you slowpokes don't hurry up, we'll going to lose another important data and a team member. _

  
  
Pidge gave a muffled groan when both downloads were finished and her laptop being closed shut. She heard a low hissing sound to see a small, black chip protruding out and up from the huge console and watching it being taken off by her captor where it placed the chip into something underneath its pale white cuff.  
  
Her captor turned around with its back facing the console and walked with grace and stealth towards Pidge like a calculated predator. Pidge's eyes narrowed and frantically tried to loosen the bonds on both of her wrists. She was going to be killed. She knew why this person only appeared during certain times of their mission.  
  
This silent, fox-masked retriever and killer. The one who nearly killed Lance from three missions ago when they were so close of finding information about Galra's main base and operations from one of Prorok's many hidden bases.  
  
There he was standing tall in front of Pidge with his silent approach. They found out it was a male after Lance made some unwanted close interactions to just find out his identity as his lithe body frame was apparently teasing for Lance's curious eyes, but frustrated the blue-eyed friend when the man didn't make a single sound with his usual taunting.  
  
He was dressed straight up in different hues of red clothing and pale grey linings along the edges and cuffs. His dark maroon jacket stood above his black belted waist where his hidden dagger hanging behind his back, his faux leather pant matches his jacket, and his fitted Terra rose shirt. He wore black leather gloves with soft padding on his palm hands. What stands out the most were his boots. It was his grayish white boots. A huge contrast with the outfit, but then again, his white-faced fox masked with red lines streaking down on each side of its face was also distracting.  
  
This one is hiding his identity well to the point of wearing a wig.

 

_ Who the heck has silver hair? _  
  
_ Wait... Forget that last thought. _

  
  
Her hazel eyes meeting with golden eyes. She gave a harsh gulp behind her gagging and closed her eyes as she felt a slight tip of sharp, pointed metal pecking at the right column of her neck.

  
  
_ Father. Matt. I'm such a weak daughter and sister to you both. _

 

She felt a shift in the cool metal on her neck and feeling the back of the blade sliding off of her neck.

  
  
_ He's going to strike now. I'm sorry Hunk for eating the last piece of the strawberry cake and giving the blame to Lance. You can have Rover. _

  
  
Her body tremor in fear and helplessness.

  
  
_ I'm sorry for all those teasing, Lance. You can flirt openly with Shiro, but no kissy faces in front of my grave. _

  
  
Something wet came out slowly from her closed eyes.

  
  
_ Shiro, I'm sorry. Please find my family for me. And please tell Allura that I am going to miss her mice, Platt and Chuchule too. _

  
  
What felt like hours was merely minutes when she heard heavy panting and harsh clank of metal coming from behind and in front. With careful opening of her eyes and slight adjustment of wet and hazy vision, there was someone familiar in dark clothes standing in front and in his defensive position with his metallic arm blocking the dagger.  
  


_ SHIRO!!! _

  
  
Pidge gave a muffled shout as Shiro glanced over his shoulder with a smile and made swift dislodge of their stalemate with the Red Fox (they decided to call him that after his second appearance with them.) jumping back quick and already in his attack position with his dagger up.  
  
"Sorry Pidge, we could have come sooner if we hadn't to deal with his magical fox buddies back there." as her tensed body lax at the sound of her other friend, Lance (which she wouldn't admit openly to him).  
  
The moment the fabric came loose of her mouth, she yelled at Shiro. "He has the chip underneath his right cuff, Shiro! He deleted everything off my laptop! "  
  
"Got it, Pidge."  
  
Shiro rushed towards the Red Fox where he just used one hand to dodge his punch of his metal hand, used the momentum to push it down where he cartwheeled over Shiro's shoulder, crouch down low and threw his hidden small knife at the pair which Lance immediately whipped out his blaster from his back and shot at it as the knife dissipated into dust, and crossed his arms as he disappeared into black smoke.  
  
Lance clicked his tongue loud as he placed his blaster back its holder. "This is one great failure of a mission."  
  
"I'm sorry guys. He showed up in great stealth which now we can see how he does it. " as Pidge massaged her wrists.  
  
No wonder he was able to infiltrate their tight security systems. It was due to Haggar's magic.  
  
Shiro turned and placed his hands on her shoulder. "No Pidge. It was mines. I should have left Lance here with you while you were extracting data. "  
  
"And leave you alone with getting Prorok?" as Lance stepped closer to them. "Shiro, you're lucky that I trusted my gut instinct or else that witch would have gotten you too!"  
  
"Haggar was here too?!" as Pidge looked back at Lance.  
  
"Zarkon knew we would be here and hence, the appearances of the witch and the Red Fox. It must be that important to bring out those two together. "  
  
"Where's Prorok?" Pidge asked as she walked over to the console and grabbed her closed laptop.  
  
"Lance and I had to kill him when the witch turned him into an ugly, furry purple monster with sharp claws and creepy yellow eyes."  
  
Yellow eyes? Same as the Red Fox. I wonder...  
  
She adjusted her glasses. "Whatever they're trying to hide, it must been extremely important to erase not this base's main data, but out of my laptop too."  
  
"So? What's going to happen? " Lance asked.  
  
Pidge gave a mischievous grin. "He may have erased them, but I was able to make a back-up plan since WE did expect the Red Fox to come. Let's go back home. Hunk is waiting for us~"  
  
Shiro gave a small smile. "I was wondering why you requested Hunk to stay behind and now I know. You're a genius, Pidge. "  
  
Lance cocked his head. "What?"  
  
"Lance, your brain has a small capacity to comprehend advance backup ideas for future hiccups unless it deals with your high-maintenance ideals then it expands wide like a helium balloon."  
  
"Are you calling me stupid, shortie?" with his brow quirked up.  
  
Shiro gave a small chuckled and coughed behind his flesh hand when Lance gave him his glare before making his usual outbursts with Pidge. They never change as Shiro thought.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
Hunk fell back on his cushioned chair and letting out a huge sigh when his arms just slumped down from worried exhaustion. It was all from Pidge's backup plan in case of the Red Fox's appearances since she noticed he only showed up to erase any data traces and eliminate anyone nearby.  
  
But he had not expected for Pidge to alive with his encounter. Not of them was and that's what frustrated (and relieved) him the most. He knew what the Red Fox capable of and yet, he prolonged Pidge's demise until Lance and Shiro showed up. Hunk groaned loud while watching the data on Pidge's backup computer with messes of jumble words and numbers.  
  
Whatever happened there, it was a huge relief that they're alive and safe. Slapping both cheeks and shaking his head to wake his conscience up more, he sat up straight and wiggled his fingers as he got back to encrypting the data for their next meeting in the morning.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
Allura pinched the bridge of her nose and gave a huge sigh of relief after receiving communication reports from her Paladins. As much she felt frustrated that their current mission was a bust; it was a huge relief that they all came out alive. They didn't expect Haggar to be joining so it got her jumping out of her seat if it wasn't Coran to calm and held her down.  
  
Coran left her side when they got the confirmation and went to check on Hunk to help out with the scrambled data that Pidge sent over. It wasn't much, but anything will do as long it was something that can help them.  
  
She turned her gaze at the picture frame sitting next to her computer and gave a small, sad smile as she remembered the moment. Her mother and father sitting and smiling so happily with her child self-sitting on her father's lap making a V-sign while resting her head on her mother's swollen stomach. In front of them were their three small friends, Platt, Chuchule, and Chulatt. Their mice friends. Chuchule's tummy was getting big like her mother.  
  
She heard a soft chattering sound and turned her chair straight at the picture when she watched Platt and his small son, Chulatt, running up on the table and sat in front of the picture frame. Platt crawled towards the picture and placed his small paw on Chuchule's still frame.  
  
"You missed her too. I've missed them too. " as she sat up and leaned over to pet the smaller mice. " We'll find her too, Platt. She's strong as you. "  
  
I pray the Altean heavens she will be with him. Chuchule always like to be with mother whenever I have Platt.  
  
I will find you, brother and avenge our family. You will pay dearly, Zarkon.  
  
"Let's go, my little friends. We need to give our Paladin friends a warm 'welcome back home'. They will definitely need some comfort after this mission. " as Allura place her palm up and watched as the two mice ran all the way up to her shoulders.  
  
"Pidge will be especially happy to see you two." she smiled as she stood up from her seating and walked towards the door.  
  
It's time for the Paladins to do special training in dealing with Haggar and her magic.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
"Haggar, what in blazing hell was that monster? Was that one of your cruel experiments?! " Sendak barked at the witch.  
  
"They were weak, Sendak." as she petted her blue cat. "Unless you are scared."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"ENOUGH." Zarkon's voice roared in the room. "Enough this useless bickering and report."  
  
Sendak bowed. "I've taken care what you've ordered, Sire. My trusted subordinate, Hexus, took care of eliminating our traces. "  
  
"Excellent, Sendak. And you, Haggar? "  
  
"Prorok was pathetically weak to defeat those Altean Paladins, but our dear Champion was looking stronger with each encounter." as Haggar purred her last words.  
  
Sendak snorted. "Sire, may I request to defeat this Altean Black Paladin?"  
  
"Oh?" Zarkon hummed. "In due time, Sendak, but we have to see how much growth this Altean Black Paladin has. He has some potentials. "  
  
"Sendak, continue with your tasks."  
  
"Yes, sire. Vrepit Sa. " He bowed and left.  
  
The moment Sendak left the room, and Haggar's cat filled the room with his screeching meow and just purred happily on the witch's lap as she scratched his head.  
  
"Your cat is annoying as ever, Haggar."  
  
"I apologize, sire." as she lifted her hand and using her old, wrinkle index finger for a come hither motion from her behind. "Come out, child."  
  
He came out from darkest part of the shadow and kneel down with one leg, arm rested on top and his head bowed.  
  
"Report, child."  
  
Placing his fingers across his masked with a gentle inward pressure, he took off his white fox mask as his hair reverted back to his natural black hair and placed the mask on the floor. He looked up at Zarkon with his haze amethyst eyes.  
  
"The Green Altean Paladin was able to sneak what little data it was able to send before the erasure." in his monotone voice.  
  
"Why did you not eliminate her, child?"  
  
He pulled out the chip from his watch and held it up. "Her brain has benefits more than those we currently have."  
  
Zarkon hummed and grinned. "Continue your surveillance, child, but do not engage any contact with their leader."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"Rest up, my dear child." as Haggar stroked his smooth onyx strands. "I will see you in a week's time for your check-up."  
  
"Vrepit Sa." as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
With a moment of silence in the room with just Zarkon and Haggar alone, Zarkon gave a wicked smile.  
  
"The child has grown up well, Haggar. You have outdone yourself. "  
  
"I appreciate the compliment, but the child still requires constant surveillance especially around those Altean Paladins."  
  
"When the time comes, Haggar, you know what to do with him."  
  
Haggar chuckled with evil delight. "Yes sire."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Let the pain begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's chapter 4! I've set the day for when I will release the chapters, but I can't guarantee it will be weekly due to RL and work. I do my best!
> 
> Next chapter will take awhile to churn as I need to do a quick research. ^^

A gentle, soft hand stroking tenderly on his onyx strands and watching his peaceful sleep with her smile as she did a low hummed of a song she used to sing for her husband and now, for this child. Not much of a child since he's only two years younger than herself, but closer as a sibling. He was fond of and admired her husband. She giggled in a quiet tone when she saw their little friends climbing on his subtle chest heaving and resting next to his clasped hands.  
  
  
  
_ His little friends. _  
  
  
  
They were friends since he was a child.  
  
Her blue eyes gazed up at the clock and gave a small frown as she wanted the child to sleep longer. She gave a gentle nudge on his chest.  
  
"Keith." with her whisper voice. "Keith, nap time is over."  
  
He groaned and mumbled incoherent words. She chuckled.  
  
"Wake up, little one. Didn't you promise to meet up with someone in an hour? "  
  
Keith rubbed his sleepy eyes as he got up which made the mice scurried away quick before they tumbled. He yawned and glanced down.  
  
"Sorry you two. I didn't notice you were on me. " He stretched out his arms wide and straight.  
  
"They were napping with you too. It was a lovely sight. "  
  
Keith scooped up the two mice as he turned his body with his feet resting on the floor. He placed them on his lap and petted the big pinkish-red mouse while tickling the small blue mouse.  
  
"They are very special. Protected and guided me throughout my life. "  
  
"Do you believe they have clues about your birth?"  
  
"I don't know, Romelle." as he flopped back on the couch. "I kept having this dream of someone with platinum blonde hair similar to yours, but shorter like a bob cut."  
  
"Hmm... I can ask Sven to help with that. "  
  
Keith shook his head. "It's okay. You two have done enough to raise me, but I can't jeopardized anymore than I already had. "  
  
"Keith..." as she caressed his cheek. "We are your family. We want to help you. "  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I'll be fine as long as you are all safe." with his head sliding down onto her shoulder. "That's all I cared about."  
  
  
  
_ I have to find a way to let Sven know about this without endangering Keith. He deserves to know. _  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"QUIZNAK!"  
  
Shiro raised a brow. "You have been hanging out with Coran too much."  
  
"What? He has some interesting ways of expressing his emotions even if I don't understand what they mean. "  
  
"Lance." as Shiro sighed and shook his head.  
  
With a child-like grin, he gave a quick peck on Shiro's cheek. "But you love me."  
  
"Not as much as you love yourself."  
  
Lance pouted. "Well saaaaa---sorry! I will tell myself to stop looking beautiful for the person I care the most. "  
  
Shiro's metallic arm snaked around Lance's waist and pulled him closer to his chest with his other hand cupped on his chin. He tilted Lance's head up and staring into his sea blue eyes.  
  
His head tilted with his lips trailing soft kisses from Lance's now rosy cheek to his ear.  
  
"I apologize for my unkind words, so I must thank you for being beautiful." as he nibbled on Lance's soft skin of his ear. "I'm positive you're more beautiful when you're up close and underneath me."  
  
His cheeks and ears went full blown red and his mind was now in haze feel.  
  
Shiro said he was beautiful.  
  
  
  
_ More so when he's underneath him? _  
  
_ Those god-sculpted, muscular body over his own... _  
  
  
  
He was dreaming. He told himself many times until--  
  
  
  
_ Oh god... I'm in heaven... _  
  
  
  
Lance found himself moaning and withering with his touches. His tongue licking every inch inside his mouth and savoring it. His body shivered from the cool metallic touch slithering along his spinal cord and going lower inside his jean. He was melting until--  
  
"AHEM" with a loud, irritating cough.  
  
Both men broke apart quick and made haste, sloppy job of looking normal while fixing their appearances. They heard a huge sigh and turned to look at the person who interrupted them.  
  
The person who promised Shiro something; the one who Lance slapped in front of everyone.  
  
Lance's rival in love and everything else, Keith Kogane.  
  
"If you're going to make out with Lance McClain, Takashi Shirogane, then you should know where the other room is. It was marked for this particular reason. "  
  
Shiro's face went full red embarrassment while Lance just blinked and cocked his head like a confused child. He was called by his full name like it was irritating to say.  
  
Lance watched Shiro gave a low slouch like a child who was scolded by his parent when he was called out by his full name.  
  
It was a cute sight, though.  
  
  
  
_ A room reserved for make-out? And Shiro knew? How--how? _  
  
  
  
Keith snorted as he walked to their table and pulls a chair across from the couple. "To save the confusion, Lance. Shiro only knew because I warned him not to carelessly walk into that room. "  
  
"The hell you have that kind of room in this place?!" Lance stuttered while blurting out.  
  
"Hey. I got it approved by the government of Garrison to have it as a private room. Okay? It's not my fault when couples like you two come here to have a nice meal and decided to get horny. No Lance, restrooms are used for what they are intended for. Not a make-out session. "  
  
Lance's mouth gaped with an accusing and shocked look.  
  
"The limit is only 30 minutes. Any longer then we kicked you out. With or without clothes. "  
  
"I'm sorry, Keith. We'll remember next time so we don't complicated the matter. "  
  
Keith clicked his tongue and tossed a small, blue wrapped box towards Shiro. He watched Shiro fumbling the box until it was secured in his hands.  
  
"As promised and take my suggestion, Shiro. It gives a better impact with that. "  
  
"Thanks, Keith." as Shiro held up the box. "You're the best. You know that right? "  
  
Keith snorted again with his arms crossed and looking away. "If you're going to go romantic, then do it somewhere else. I'm already sick watching you two when I walked in. "  
  
"Hey you now Mullet!" as Lance stood up with his hands slammed on the table. "Your emo attitude is starting to grate on my nerves. Why must you act like a jerk? "  
  
"The name's Keith." as he got up and sneering at Lance. "Just leave before my words becomes unapologetic."  
  
"You--" with Lance yelping in surprise as he was hoisted up and over Shiro's shoulder.  
  
"Please forgive Lance." as Shiro bowed. "I'll message you later?"  
  
Keith waved his hand while looking away. With another bow, Shiro took a swearing Lance away.  
  
  
  
_ What the hell does Quiznak mean? Shiro is not only dating a high-maintenance person, but a weirdo also? _  
  
  
  
He sighed as he sat back down and slouched back on his chair. At least, Shiro found his happiness.  
  
Keith raised his right arm and placed it over his eyes to cover with a sad chuckle.  
  
  
  
_ Shiro will be safe. Anymore, he doesn't need pain from me. _  
  
  
  
A single drop slid down his left cheek.  
  
  
  
_ But why is it painful to see your happiness? _  
  
  
  
His trance was broken when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and a certain ring tone. The one he knew he must answer, no matter what he was doing. He took out his phone and swipe his finger on the screen. He placed the receiver part up to his ear.  
  
"Good afternoon, Master." with his usual, monotone voice as he quickly covered up his previous emotional mess.  
  
** "Afternoon, Child. How's your work? " **  
  
"Going as planned, Master."  
  
Thirty seconds of awkward silence on Keith's part.  
  
** "What have I told you about meeting the Black Paladin without my consent, Child?" **  
  
_ Shit. _ He forgot to inform this meeting after his check-up. His Master does not tolerate his pawns making unnecessary moves especially his own.  
  
** "I understand, Master." **  
  
Keith knows what to expect after this call ends. He will have to message Romelle that he won't be home for the next few days.  
  
"He was not alone, Master. He was with the Blue Paladin. "  
  
** "Ah yes, always with the Blue Paladin. Is this not the same child who almost died by your hands? " **  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
** "The very same child who slapped you, is he not?" **  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
He knew his Master was taunting his already bruised emotion. He was seething in silence, but it was not from verbal abuse to him. He will always have that as long he lives. It was because someone had informed his Master.  
  
One of Sendak's annoying watch dog, Rolo. Sendak has a personal vendetta against him ever since that particular day. One day, he will maim Sendak with his own hands. Until then--  
  
  
  
_ Patience yields focus. _  
  
_ Shiro. _  
  
  
  
Those three words always stick to his mind like glue.  
  
"I will take care of the Blue Paladin, personally. I will not fail again. "  
  
** "Hmmm..." **  
  
He did not like it when his Master does that. Not at all.  
  
"I understand, Master. I shall be ready tonight. "  
  
** "Excellent, Child." **  
  
  
** CLICK. **

  
  
Keith hung up the call as he dropped both of his arms and then suddenly slammed both fists on the table hard and loud. He cursed under his breath.  
  
He needs to warn Shiro tonight. As much Lance was an annoying person, but he does not deserve this. The memory was still fresh in his mind of how heartbroken Shiro was when he almost killed Lance. He would be willing to die by Shiro's hand if it wasn't for the Druids' interference.  
  
Lance does not deserve to suffer his Master's wrath.  
  
His Master was territorial, and his tolerance was nonexistent.  
  
Especially to his _child_.  
  
Keith knew his Master had already issued the order. He didn't have to check his watch to find out.  
  
  
In bright, neon capitalized letters:  
  
** PLAY AND ELIMINATE. **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S I accidentally updated this chapter on the wrong fic, but it is in the right home. XD. Sorry!


	5. Play and Eliminate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I apologize for the long wait on updating this story! It has been more than a month. >__< Now I have more time to focus updating this story first and foremost before my other stories.
> 
> I know this chapter is short, but I will definitely make it up with the next few chapters!

"Damn it Shiro. Let me down! Let me down now! " as Lance wiggled his body around while punching and kicking him. " Just let me kick that Mullet's pretty ass. "   
  
Shiro sighed and gave a quick slap on Lance's ass which made the boy yelped and crossed his arms while glaring at his back.   
  
"Lance, about Keith and me, it's all in the past now. I was hoping you two would come to some understandings, but I guess I was asking too much. "   
  
"Shiro, he still loves you. I can see it in his eyes whenever he looked at you. That same goes with you too. "   
  
Shiro shook his head. "I have you, Lance."   
  
It was early evening where the sun was about to set when Shiro stopped in the middle of the park near a bench and lamp post. He placed Lance down slowly and smiled when he saw Lance's pouting face with his arms crossed and looking away from him.   
  
"I won't lie to you, Lance. I still have feelings for Keith as he was my first love, but I have you right now. " as Shiro came close to Lance's personal space and placed an arm on his shoulder with his normal hand on Lance's cheek.   
  
Lance's eyes still didn't want to look at Shiro. "You only agree because you felt pity for me."   
  
"Lance, look at me." with his serious tone.   
  
He winced at the tone and finally looked at Shiro whose grey eyes were like hard precious stones glistening under the fluorescent light.   
  
"Do you believe what you just said, Lance? Do you see me the person who takes advantage because I felt the need to love again? Answer me. "   
  
Lance's blue eyes stared at the ground and shook his head. "No. You're not that kind of person, Shiro. I still can't stop thinking that way. "   
  
"I know, Lance. I wondered if it was right for me to ask you when I haven't cleared out my own mess. "   
  
"Shiro." as Lance looked at Shiro and placed both hands on his cheeks. "We can work this problem together. Two heads are better one. If push comes to shove, then we can end... this. "   
  
Shiro wrapped his mechanical arm around Lance's waist with his other hand on his chin as he tilted him up. "You are someone I shouldn't have deserved for, Lance."   
  
He gave Lance a deep kiss while pulling him close to chest as Lance felt weak in his knees as he held tight onto Shiro's dark jacket. They broke apart, but still lingered closer with their lips as they stared down at each other. Shiro whispered words with Lance nodding and wrapping his arms around and going underneath his jacket until his hand found it. With a quick pull and click, Lance took it out fast and aiming it at a tree when they heard a loud thud.   
  
Shiro spun Lance around with his mechanical arm up in defense which Lance ducked down and pulled the trigger at the mid-chest of their attacker. Shiro pushed it away and spun again to strike down another close attack with Lance kneeling down on one knee and aiming at another tree with one eye closed. He took out another gun out of his jacket and crisscrossed his arms as he shot two more rounds near the bench and another tree.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" as Lance stood up with his back against Shiro's.   
  
"Not sure Lance, but the looks of it, we are targeted."   
  
He took a deep breath and exhaled it with his chin as it blew strands of his brunette bangs. "Looks like they finally placed a bounty on our heads now."   
  
"Why now though? It's unusual for---" Shiro was cut off when he felt something powerful force threw his body onto a bench as it broke his fall. He groaned in pain.   
  
"Shiro!" Lance yelled, but his breath hitched when he felt something behind him as he turned to shoot only for his guns to get knocked out of his hands and strong hand choking his neck while lifting him off the ground.   
  
Lance clawed at the gripping wrist only for it to constrict his breathing more. His blue eyes glanced over at Shiro's fallen form as he watched Shiro wincing while holding his left side from pain. He croaked out his name, but the hand constricted more like a snake to its prey. He was quickly losing conscience and faintly hearing Shiro's voice calling him out in desperation and fright. His hands were slipping off from clawing until a blur of silver appeared suddenly and he felt his whole body falling.   
  
He coughed as he yanked off the amputated arm on his neck and watched the screaming horror of his attacker's blood spurting out from his lost limb and then its head flew off when another sight of silver sliced through like butter. Lance's eyes widen as he watched his unknown savior twirled his sword around and back at the remaining attackers before he spun it back as the sword was sheathed on his back.   
  
He heard loud coughs from behind and turned to see Shiro trying to get up, but fell as he was bleeding on his side from the attack. Lance got up quickly and ran up to Shiro as he took off his jacket immediately and folded in a makeshift gauze to stop the bleeding.   
  
"Shiro, stay with me please. You'll be alright. " as Lance applied more pressure on the open wound.   
  
Shiro looked at Lance with a smile then at the figure in front of them who was making a phone call. After hanging up, their savior strolled towards them and kneel down on one knee as he examined Shiro's wound.   
  
"Thank you for saving us." Lance said.   
  
He glanced at Lance while placing his hand over the wound and applied more pressure which Shiro winced again. "I'm not the one who you should be thanking, McClain. They'll be here to take Shirogane to the hospital. "   
  
Lance blinked in surprise. "How do you know us?"   
  
"Lance, this is Sven Holgersson." Shiro coughed. "He's my mentor during my training years and also... Keith's guardian. "   
  
_ Keith's guardian? _ Lance gawked at the thought. Before he could say anything, Sven held his up and stared at him.   
  
"We can speak more later after Shirogane gets treated. I need you to contact your leader as I request for an audience with her. "   
  
"What for so I can let her know?"   
  
"Altean Blue Paladin, you've been marked by Zarkon."   
  
He could hear Shiro's loud gasps and saw him shaking his head with disbelief. He wasn't sure what it meant to be mark, but he could tell it wasn't a good sign.   
  
"What does that suppose to mean?"   
  
"It means..." as Shiro tries to control his composure as he spoke. "torture before death. No. Why you? "   
  
"Shiro, stay with me. Breath calmly with me. " as Lance rubbed his back in circular motion and looked at Sven. " How do you know? "   
  
He looked up to see the ambulance came with the med crew running towards them and back at the duo with a sorrowful expression.   
  
"Because he gave up his last shred of hope to save you both."   
  
"Who's he?"   
  
"........"   
  
"Tell us, Sven!"   
  
"Keith."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be out next week and it's going to be quite dark.


	6. Lost Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am so sorry for neglecting this story! Work has been killing me and my priority for chapter releases has been sporadic. I've had this chapter thought out for awhile, but I didn't get to type it out until now. >__<
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 6!

This child has been quite disobedient since the day he had interacted with those troublesome Paladins. Their soft-hearted attitudes have been rubbing on his child, and that was inexcusable. He will have to give a thorough clean on the child.   
  
  
  
CLANK!   
  
  
  
"Master." The child spoke with shaky breaths.   
  
Zarkon stood tall and unmovable with disdain eyes looking down at the child.   
  
The child wore nothing more than black skin tight halter top and a thong. Sweats dripping on the cool hard floor from his face with his wrists cuffed and attached to a chain from the wall, his body thrashed around with his legs spread apart with toes curling as he felt the excruciating pain around his cock.   
  
His entire body felt hot, burning and electrifying. He wanted to come. The much needed release. He can't handle this anymore. He hated this punishment the most.   
  
His Master was punishing him for his treachery. He hasn't had this kind of punishment since the day he helped Shiro escaped.   
  
"How do you feel now, Child?" He spoke without remorse.   
  
"Please... I can't... take it anymore! " as he struggled more against his chain and the pain from down below. It made his stomach feel sick. "Master."   
  
Zarkon's eyes narrowed and bent over as he grabbed the child's chin hard and pulled him within an inch to his face. "I've overlooked your little trifles, but I will not tolerate your interference."   
  
He bit his lower lip while his chest heaved heavily and unsteadies. His Master knew after Haggar had informed about Lance and Shiro being saved by his guardian, Sven. He always gave Romelle cryptic messages when something bad was going to happen.   
  
He saw his Master's smile. It was a playful but sinister smile. It made him cower with his lips trembling and whimpers escaped through them. He was prepared for anything, but he will never be ready for this.   
  
The fear of his Master's collective anger. Unlike the ones he had shown to others with ferocity, he could feel it crawling and pricking on his bare skin like ice.   
  
He followed his Master's trail of sight behind him and saw Haggar standing there with a grin. He was holding them back, but he could feel the cool, wet trail of tears falling down on his face.   
  
"It's about time we initiate our plan." Zarkon spoke while his thumb traced along the child's lower lip. "When will it be ready, Haggar?"   
  
She smiled. "As soon as tomorrow, sire."   
  
"Excellent." He purred as he watched the child cower more. "Enough time to play with child one last time."   
  
She bowed and disappeared using her magic.   
  
"As of tonight, you are no longer a child, but an obedient adult." He tilted the child's chin up. "You will faithfully serve me and take down the Paladins within, Keith."   
  
Keith shook his head. Nononono...   
  
He can't hurt Shiro. He didn't want to hurt Shiro.   
  
Zarkon smiled. "Yes, Keith. You will become the perfect assassin, but you will always be my pet. "   
  
"Master, please..."   
  
He was cut off when lips smashed on his and the stroking feels on his hard erection was making him see white. He murmured and whines in the kiss with Zarkon's tongue dominating inside his mouth. His covered nipple were pinched and twisted hard as Zarkon sat next to Keith and tugged his body closer with one arm snaked around him. Their kiss broke apart and leaving with a trail of saliva between them.   
  
Zarkon moved to front while both hands were on Keith's thong and pulled off it until he could see Keith's cock sprung up and leaking precum on the tip. It was more pinkish and swollen from the constriction. His finger went to trace along the shaft before teasing the tip.   
  
"Please... I won't do it again. " Keith begged with his eyes shut tight and his back arched when he felt warm hand wrapped around his cock and stroking it.   
  
He will miss this enjoyment, but playtime is over. It was time to eliminate all those who opposed starting with the Paladins. Strike them down one-by-one before capturing their leader, Allura Altea.   
  
She has become a beautiful woman like her dear mother. Headstrong and forward, he will enjoy watching her tragic downfall by someone who is very close to her.   
  
He flicked on the ring and watched with sadistic amusement of Keith's body limping back and panting heavily after the release. It had sprayed all over his chest, some on his crisp white suit, and one on his cheek. He swiped it off with his gloved hand and painted it on Keith's cheek.   
  
Zarkon stood up while watching Keith as he took off his gloves and tossing them aside. He unclasped the buttons on his suit and dress shirt with the feel of cool air on his bare, muscular chest.   
  
"It has been awhile we've had this kind of enjoyment." He took of his suit jacket and tossed it aside. "You have last longer this time than your first time."   
  
Keith had his head down, and breathing steadily.   
  
"You care of the Blue Paladin also? Because he is with him? Is that why you're willing to sacrifice what little freedom I gave you? "   
  
No response. Keith's ears perked up when he heard the zipping sound. He knew what was going to happen next as he weakly lifts his head up.   
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. He will die along with the others including their leader. "   
  
"Leader?" Keith's voice croaked.   
  
Zarkon cupped his chin. "You will kill Allura Altea with your own two hands."   
  
An eye twitch and loud thumping beat from his heart in his ears.   
  
  
  
  
_ Allura? Why does it sound so familiar? _

 

**_Never forget Allura. Never forget her name._ **   
  
  
  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts when he was pulled hard by his hair with his mouth opened wide and was choked harsh by the sudden intrusion of Zarkon's huge cock. Keith was going to pass out soon. All of his energy were spent on keeping himself sane and awake from cruel torture of his pained cock.   
  
His mind fell into unconsciousness when Zarkon gave a big release inside his mouth and forcing him to swallow with cum dripping out on the sides.   
  
The last thing he thought was Romelle's words.

  
  
_ It could be you have a sister, Keith. She could be alive and looking for you. That's why you have that recurring dream. _   
  


_ Help me, sister. _   
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
(At the same time, Northern side of the city.)   
  
  
  
  
  
** CRASH! **   
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone in the room got spooked by the sound of a shattered glass on the floor.   
  
"Allura, are you okay?" Shiro asked.   
  
Allura just stood in silent with her hand clutching over her heart.   
  
  
  
  
_ What was this feeling? This ominous feeling. I haven't felt it since mother died. _   
  
  
  
  
Allura held her head and shook vigorously.   
  
  
  
  
_ Nonono. He can't... Not my brother... _   
  
  
  
"Allura!" Shiro held her as she staggered back.   
  
"Something is happening to him." Her tears flowed out.   
  
"Who's him?"   
  
She looked at Shiro. "My brother."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	7. Past has come and shown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am slowly updating this story and by the looks of how it's being updated, it would be a monthly thing unless otherwise. I've added a bit more to my plate than intended to so I apologize ahead for my readers waiting for this update. 
> 
> Once my summer trips are cleared by next month, then I can update much quicker. Without ado, here's a new chapter! Thank you all for your patience!

It has been two weeks since the incident in the park. It was also the same two weeks that Shiro hasn't seen or heard from Keith either.   
  
He tried asking the workers at Red Lion Cafe if they heard from Keith, but their only answer was he was on vacation. When he asked for an elaborate explanation, they told him that's what they were informed by Keith's other guardian.   
  
Her name was Romelle. He asked if he can talk to her, but he was told to talk with her spouse, Sven. She made a phone call to Shay to inform them, but she had never made an appearance once. He asked Shay about Romelle and was told that Keith had kept her secretly hidden for personal reason.   
  
Shiro would begin to question himself if he truly knew about Keith's life. Was there something that Keith was hiding when they were together that he broke up with him later? He had noticed the change in Keith's demeanor before they dated. And now, he wasn't sure what's going on until Sven came.

  
  
_ How did Keith know about the attack? _   


 

There were so many questions to ask, but found no one with answers to give. He felt something over his hand which he got startled and looked over to see Lance with concern in his face. Lance gave a tight squeeze on his hand as Shiro leaned down and placed his forehead on his shoulder.   
  
Activities from the Galra have been quiet lately which meant they were planning something big.   
  
"I've spoken with Romelle's knight." Sven spoke to Allura. "I would like to request permission to have my wife relocated here."   
  
"Permission granted. Thank you for saving my friends. "   
  
"If you don't mind my curiosity, why is she in hiding?" Lance spoke up.   
  
Sven looked at Lance. "By Keith's request."   
  
Shiro sat up and stared at Sven. "Is there something going on with Keith we don't know of?"   
  
There was sadness in his hazel eyes. "I wished I knew, but the only person who knows more about Keith would be my wife."   
  
"What made her go into hiding?"   
  
"It was right after your escape, Shirogane. I wasn't given much detailed explanation except for encountering the Galra goons. "   
  
"How did Keith even know? It doesn't make any sense! " Lance raised his voice.   
  
Sven looked back at Allura. "Because few of Keith's clienteles are tied with the Galras. I know what I'm saying doesn't make sense, but this is all I know of. "   
  
Allura looked at her Paladins. "Shiro, Pidge, I want you two to meet and escort Romelle and her knight safely here. Hunk, Lance, I want you two to continue the search for Keith. "   
  
She looked back at Sven and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We will do our best to find Keith."   
  
"Thank you." He paused as he noticed a mice ran up on Allura's arm and onto her shoulder. It was cocking its small head at him. "If you don't mind asking, does your mice have siblings?"   
  
She looked over her shoulder and nodded. "More like this one had a wife who was about to give him another litter before she disappeared. Why do you ask? "   
  
He shook his head. "I just remember seeing one similar to that, but pink with Keith. He has two with him. "   
  
Her eyes widen and stepped closer to Sven. "Do you happen to know the mice's name?"   
  
"Chu--chu--"   
  
"Chuchule!"   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"Because that's my mother's mice!" Allura placed her hands over her mouth as she tried to hold back her emotions.   
  
"Allura?" Hunk spoke up. "Are you saying that Keith might be your long lost brother?"   
  
"I--I don't know..." She stepped back and placed her hand on the desk for balance. "I never knew what he looked like. He was taken before he was born. "   
  
Sven's eyes analyzing Allura before a big sigh escaped. "I can see some similarities between you two even though appearances are very contrast. But if you want answers, I'm positive Romelle has them since she had known Keith long before I met him. "   
  
"Got it!"   
  
They all looked at Pidge who was engrossed with her laptop during the whole conversation.   
  
"Whoever the knight is, I would totally want to meet him/her in person!" Her fingers were flying across the keyboard. "Lance, Hunk, I'm sending coordinates to your watches. There's a slight chance we might have found Keith. "   
  
Shiro stood up with sudden burst of determination. "Suit up guys. We're going to bring them back here safely. "   
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"See anything, Lance?" Hunk asked.   
  
Lance was seeing through his mini-scope and scanning their surrounding areas. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Wait. "   
  
He twisted his scope to zoom in closer when he spotted a unmarked black van. There were two burly men dressed in black suits with black sunglasses getting out of the van and heading towards the back. Lance's scope zoomed closer to see one of the burly men carrying someone on its shoulder. He moved his scope over the person and the sight made Lance made a sharp inhale sound.   
  
Hunk glanced up from his hiding spot down below where Lance was standing. "What did you see?"   
  
It came out a soft whisper on the communicator. "Keith."   
  
Keith's wrists and ankles were bound and tied while his mouth gagged by a white fabric. From what Lance can see, he was unconscious.   
  
What are they going to do with Keith? Lance thought for a second until he replaced his scope and whipped out his rifle from his back. Shit. They're going to throw him in the cold ocean.   
  
"Hunk, go!" Lance shouted when he raised his rifle up and took a clear shot at one of the men.   
  
A smoke grenade was tossed to the men and smoke immediately filled up their surrounding as they coughed. Hunk ran in with his mask on and head straight for the one who had Keith. Once found, he took out his small gun and shot the burly man in the neck. He grabbed Keith immediately when the man dropped and carried Keith on his shoulder while evading the others.   
  
Lance waited until he saw Hunk with Keith on his shoulder and took another shot when one of the men came out of the smoke clouds. Hunk gave him the signal that he got Keith secured, Lance took out his grappling hook and jumped down when it latched securely at the ledge as he landed with a loud on top of their car's roof.   
  
He swung himself inside the car and into the front passenger seat as Hunk started the engine and floored the gas pedal to make their escape. They relaxed once they lost sight of their enemy. Lance looked over his shoulder to see Keith's chest heaving steadily.   
  
He took off his seat belt and moved to the back seat where he lifted Keith up carefully and took off his gag and the binds. He allowed Keith's head rest against his shoulder while brushing away his bangs. Hunk took a peek through from the rear view mirror to see Lance's soft expression.   
  
Hunk was going to have a talk with Lance later once they secured Keith in their headquarters. The past two weeks has been hell for Shiro when he found out Keith's disappearance. He had to see his best friend's painful expression when he was neglected by Shiro.   
  
They all knew Shiro was still in love with Keith. It was very unfair for Lance to stand back and watch. Hunk was pissed at Shiro that he finally pulled him aside and lashed out at him. It was very unlike him to lash out, but after seeing Lance breaking down more than once, he had enough.   
  
Lance didn't spoke with Shiro nor Hunk for a day and half until they had a mission together. Before the mission started, Lance spoke to Hunk privately to apologize and thank him for being supportive and gave him a hug. He told Hunk that hewould have a long talk with Shiro.   
  
Whatever talk he had with Shiro, it had changed them both. He wondered how their relationship would go now that Keith is back in the picture. He will have to keep watch from a distance to see how it unfolds.   
  
He raised his hand over his ear while keeping another on the steering wheel.   
  
"We got Keith and bringing him home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
